


Sweet Serendipity

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Future Fic, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for mooyoo, creatd by sripley - Posted December 24</p><p>Jensen and Jared are college freshmen, boyfriends, and oh yeah, their last names are Snyder-Oliver and Mayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Focuses mostly on Jensen/Jared, a bit Noah-heavy, but highlights Jared/Jensen and LuRe of course.

"I met someone."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That's great to hear."

"Thanks, Dad…"

"I mean it, Jared. Especially with you being on the other side of the country--"

"Dad."

"I'm not trying to argue about that. Honestly. I just mean that with you being so far from home, I'm glad to hear you have someone. Is it serious?"

"I don't know… not really. Not yet, at least."

"But?"

"I think it could be."

"I'm happy for you. What's his name?"

"Jensen. Jensen Snyder-Oliver."

***

"Excited for the end of the semester?"

"Of course!"

"I hope you're not keeping yourself completely holed up in your dorm. Grades are important, but so is getting out and having fun."

"Wow, did he just say that?"

"I think he did."

"It's the apocalypse!"

"He gets being a smart-ass from you, Blondie."

"Or really?"

"Yes. Really."

"I thought I took after you, Dad?"

"Nope. Not today. Today you're like your Papa."

"Ha ha. And by the way, I have been getting out more…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Actually, I… I met someone."

"What? Jensen, that's fantastic! Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Chill, Papa. We just met a few weeks ago, it's nothing serious. We live in the same building. He's pre-med actually."

"I like him already."

"Of course you do, Dad."

"So what's his name?"

"Jared Mayer."

***

For a moment Jared was afraid he was going to have to do the Heimlich maneuver on his father, who had suddenly taken to choking on the bite of pasta in his mouth.

"Dad?" he asked, reaching for his father with concern. His father in turn held up his hand to stop him, shaking his head and quickly regaining composure. "You alright?" Jared frowned.

"Fine, fine, I just…" Jared's father, a handsome man in his mid-forties, said back, doing nothing to convince his son that he really was, in fact, alright. He hesitated, closing his eyes and trying to pretend he'd heard wrong. He knew he hadn't. "Snyder-Oliver, huh?" He did his best to sound disinterested.

"Yes… why, do you know that name?" Jared asked curiously, pushing pasta around on his plate with his fork and no intention of actually eating it.

"Sounds familiar," his father said, brushing it off with silence. Jared decided it was safer, at least for his own sanity, not to press any further.

***

"Mayer? _Mayer?_ " the older of the two men seated at the table with Jensen stuttered. He was a slender man, early fifties, with thick curly auburn hair that was graying handsomely on the sides.

"Reid, calm down," said the younger of the couple, a man in his mid-forties whose dirty-blond hair was still as youthful as ever.

"What?" asked Jensen, looking between his two fathers suspiciously.

"Reid," said the blond in warning.

" _Luke,_ " the man named Reid said patronizingly. Luke stared him down, though, and finally Reid sighed dramatically in defeat.

"C'mon. Dad? Papa?" Jensen sighed. "Someone has to tell me what's going on. What? Do you know him or something?"

Neither man spoke at first, though Reid was obviously having a hard time. Jensen let out a frustrated groan, standing quickly and throwing down his napkin in the dramatic fashion he'd clearly picked up from _both_ of his parents.

"Fine. Don't tell me," he frowned, making to leave the room.

"Jensen, sit down," Reid sighed.

"It's nothing, Jensen. We just… know the name. I'm sure it's not even same Mayer," he said firmly, eyes locked on Reid.

"Yes. Sure. Not the same," said Reid, rolling his eyes.

"Right," said Jensen in disbelief. "When you feel like sharing, I'll be in my room," he sighed, more tired than annoyed at this point. Reid and Luke watched as their son disappeared down the hall and waited until they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs before they anxiously turned to each other.

"Jared, huh? _Jared Mayer?_ Sounds familiar don't you think?" Reid said immediately, doing his best to stay calm. His best wasn't very good.

"Will you just calm down?" sighed Luke, standing and grabbing up the plates from the table.

"Calm down? Our son just announced that he's seeing _Jared Mayer._ "

"It might not be the same Jared Mayer, Reid!"

"You don't believe that anymore than I do. Didn't Lily mention something about Jared going to an East Coast school? How upset Noah was?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean…" Luke stopped talking after seeing the expression on Reid's face. He sighed again. "So what if it is, Reid? What we are supposed to tell him? 'Sorry, son, you're not allowed to _finally_ be happy because your new boyfriend's dad just happens to be my ex'? I don't think so! Jensen has had enough trouble adjusting out there, we are _not_ going to make this harder on him."

There were tears forming in Luke's eyes and Reid knew he was done for. As much as he disagreed with Luke, he couldn't fight him on this. For one, he was exhausted, still working off the tryptophan from Thanksgiving Dinner the night before. Emma Snyder had passed away nearly eleven years ago, but the Snyders continued to gather at the old Farm House every year, squash and all. Secondly, even after over twenty years together, Reid still couldn't stand to see Luke so upset.

Quietly he stood, feeling his age in his knees as he straightened up and moved to stand beside Luke, pressing against his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. Luke sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

"I just don't want to let my past hurt him," he frowned, slinging his arms loosely around Reid's neck and shoulder. Reid pulled him close with both arms.

" _Our_ past. And I know, I don't want that either. But we both know this will only mean trouble if we're right," Reid frowned.

Luke inhaled, and nodded. "I know."

***

"Happy Thanksgiving. Well, belated Thanksgiving."

Jared's face lit up with a wide smile, accompanied by a short, breathy laugh as he turned to the propped-open door to his dorm room to find Jensen standing there with a pie in his hands. Jared was taller, broader in the shoulders with dark hair long enough to fall into his eyes if he didn't style it right and a dimpled smile that could light up any room. It certainly lit up this one, Jensen thought. Jensen in comparison was a bit shorter and leaner, his hair kept short and his face caught between the innocence and mischief of youth. His eyes were gentle and he had a soft confidence about him.

"My Aunt Natalie makes enough pumpkin pie to feed the entire town and then some. I figured I'd bring some back," Jensen explained as Jared stepped aside, letting him in. "Michael back yet?"

Jared shook his head, clearing off space on his desk for the pie.

"No, he won't be in til pretty late. What about Patrick?"

"Yeah, he came back last night. I think he's over at Michelle's though," Jensen answered, rolling his eyes with a smirk. He moved across the room, setting the pie carefully in the space Jared had made for him before walking easily toward Jared's small bed, sitting down with a soft thud and leaning back on the wall. "So how was your Thanksgiving?"

"Eh, so-so," Jared shrugged, moving to sit beside him. The fact that they were sitting together on a bed hardly stirred up anything in either one of them. The door was propped open for one, and besides, beds doubled as couches in the dorms and were far from intimate. "We had a few family friends over, my grandparents stopped by for a bit…"

"How was that?" Jensen asked sympathetically, reaching for Jared who willingly fell into the crook of his shoulder with ease.

"It was alright. Awkward, but that's nothing new."

"Mm," Jensen hummed, unsure what else to say.

"So what about you? How was the Big Snyder Thanksgiving?"

"Crazy," Jensen answered quickly, causing Jared to chuckle against him. "It was fun though. All the men helped to cut the squash, as always," he laughed at the thought. Jared grinned, having heard the story about the Great Hubbard Squash beforehand. "Brad and his dad, Jack, nearly cut off my Papa's hand, though. I thought Dad was going to kill them," he chuckled. "And the food was good, though that's no surprise."

"Sounds like a good time."

"Yeah, it was," Jensen smiled.

Outside in the hall, shouting could be heard as a few more students made their way into the building. The two boys sat silently, allowing the noise to pass. It was only when the silence stretched that either realized how tense it was.

"So," Jared began cautiously. "I… told my dad about you."

Jensen raised a brow. "Funny. I told my dads about you, too," he said. Jared sat up.

"Really?"

Jensen nodded.

"And?" Jared continued, though sounding prepared for disappointed.

"It was… interesting," Jensen sighed. At his words, and his tone, Jared sat completely up on the bed, watching Jensen expectantly.

"My dad nearly choked to death when I told him your name," Jared blurted out. Strangely, Jensen didn't appear to be surprised.

"My Dad turned redder than his hair," he said. "And Papa turned paler than usual."

Jared laughed awkwardly.

"Did your dad… did he seem to…" Jensen began, struggling to find the right words.

"Already know your name?"

Jensen nodded.

"Yeah. He did. Did yours?"

"Yep," said Jensen with a frown, dragging out the 'p' at the end.

"Do you think they know each other?" asked Jared, his voice desperate.

"Maybe. I don't see how, though. I mean, you live out in L.A. I'm from the middle-of-nowhere Illinois," Jensen mused.

"My dad moved around a lot when he was younger. He was an army brat growing up, he didn't settle in L.A. til he was in his twenties."

"Maybe," Jensen said distantly. "I don't know, it doesn't matter," he then continued suddenly, forcing and smile and trying to act like the whole thing wasn't nearly as weird as it obviously was. With a goofy smile he reached for Jared, pulling the other boy to him. "Who cares what our old men think. I for one am just happy to be back in New York," Jensen grinned. Jared laughed approvingly and settled against Jensen again, smiling up at him and eyes closing as Jensen leaned down to kiss him playfully on the mouth.

***

"Only if you bring me back some famous person's autograph, and no, your dad doesn't count."

Jensen was laughing into his phone as he stepped off the plane, a duffel over his shoulder and a denim jacket tugged tightly around his chest. The jet way was cold, but then again it was snowing so that really was no surprise. He hardly noticed, though, as he made his way into the terminal, holding the phone to his ear with a wide smile.

"I promise! I'll send it to you early if I have to. I don't know, I'm sure they have ways to ship food. Ha ha, cute. Yes I'm serious! George Clooney preferably. Ha. Hey, I better get going before you hear the sounds of my Papa hugging me to death. Ha ha, shut up. Alright, I'll talk to you tonight. Miss you, too. Bye."

He'd barely snapped his phone shut, walking out of security when he was being pulled into the arms of his Papa. He laughed appreciatively, hugging the man tightly.

"You saw me two and a half weeks ago, Papa," he laughed into his Papa's hair.

"I still missed you," Luke laughed as he let up, holding his son at arm's length. Jensen rolled his eyes and Luke just laughed. "God you're your Dad's son," he grinned.

"Of course he is," said Reid cheekily, stepping forward to give Jensen a manly but affectionate hug hello.

"I thought I was Papa's son?" said Jensen, raising a brow.

"Smart ass," grinned Reid.

"I learned from you, Dad," Jensen winked.

On the other side of the country a similar though still uniquely different scene was taking place. Jared had stepped off the plane in LAX and made his way through the giant airport, a bag over his shoulder and his phone to his ear.

"Oh come on, my dad's famous!" Jared laughed. "But fine. Though I better be getting one of those pies in the mail, like, next week. You've spoiled me. How are you going to send it though? How about you just send yourself instead? I try, ha ha. Seriously, you're really going to send me a pie? Awesome! I'll get you any autograph you want. If I can. Clooney? C'mon, be original! Oh, c'mon, that sounds like fun! Ha, alright, alright. Miss you. Bye."

Jared only had to walk a few more minutes before he was out on the street and hailing a cab to take him to his father's studio. Noah Mayer had in fact made a name for himself in Hollywood, both as a director and as a producer. He had his own production company, "Sight Unseen", and had made a good life for himself, and now for his son, in Los Angeles. When Jared's cab pulled up to the studio he was immediately greeted by his dad's warm smile and a generous hug.

"Two weeks, Dad," Jared reminded him with a laugh.

"I know, I know," smiled Noah, walking with his son into the building. It was bright out and the air was warm. "Miss New York yet?"

"Yes. Well, everything but the snow," he laughed.

"Yeah, I bet. Definitely one of my favorite things about living out here," Noah agreed. Then the conversation all but ended as the two men walked in easy silence into the building.

***

As promised the boys called each other in the evening and texted throughout the following days. They were discreet, though, and were careful not to talk much in front of their parents, to whom neither boy had mentioned the other since their awkward reactions over Thanksgiving break. The final two weeks of their first semester at New York University had been filled with late night cram sessions, last-minute term papers and goodbye parties. They hadn’t had the time to worry any further about what might have happened between their fathers. That and they were both eighteen, on their own for the first time and happily dating. The last thing they really wanted to worry about was their parents.

Now back in their own homes, though, it was hard not to think about the possible reasons behind the way their fathers had reacted. What could possibly have occurred in their past for them to go from being excited for their sons one moment to choking and shouting the next? Jensen wanted to drop it; he wasn’t a fan of confrontation, especially where his stubborn fathers were concerned. Jared, though, was unable to help himself. He’d always been a trouble maker, at times worse than most, and even though he’d straightened out over the past so many years, there was still a part of him that simply couldn’t let things go.

A few days after arriving home, Jared had taken to going through some of his father’s archives, old videos he’d made in school or early on his career, including personal tapes. Jared had seen some of them as a teenager. He could still remember watching with his Dad the video he had made about his own father, the unfinished documentary that made his heart clench. It was nearly impossible for Jared to believe that someone like his Dad could be the son of someone like Winston Mayer. He’d never dug any deeper, though, or seen any of the other tapes. He knew that his dad’s past was a touchy subject, and Jared was smart enough not to pry. Until now.

" _Come on, say something."_

 _"Noah Mayer… you are the most incredible person I have ever met in my life, and it is an honor to know you."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I mean it."_

 _"And I am so happy that you are in my life."_

The picture cut away and Jared rewound, watching for the third time as a handsome young blond laughed and spoke with so much love to Noah, his dad. Jared recognized the man, but too vaguely to place a name. All he knew was that the video was from 2010, twenty years ago. He couldn’t help but stare at the screen, sitting cross-legged on the floor and rewinding the old disc one more time.

 _"…and it is an honor to know you."_

"What the hell?"

Jared spun around at the loud intrusion, eyes widening to find his dad standing in the door way. His eyes were glued to the screen, wide and misty, and his jaw was clenched tightly.

 _"And I am so happy that you are in my life."_

The video cut out and Jared dropped the remote.

"Dad…"

"Out, Jared," Noah said firmly.

"Who is that, Dad?" Jared asked, completely ignoring his father’s request.

"I said out!" Noah shouted.

For a moment Jared just stared, anger seeping into his expression that rivaled that currently on his father’s face. He didn’t say a word back as he stormed out of the room and ran the length of the house toward his own bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Fifteen minutes later he was in a cab, duffel bag in his lap and a freshly printed plane ticket in hand.

***

Jensen had spent most of his break so far at the Snyder Farm. Natalie and her husband, Kyle, lived there now, along with their seven-year-old twins, Emma and Megan. The open-door policy had never faded, though, and nearly every Snyder still had a place of their own in the large home. One guest room in particular had unofficially been set aside for the older boys in recent years; Brad, Carly and Jack’s youngest, Jacob and Lorenzo. The four boys were all around the same age, Jensen being the youngest at eighteen, nearing nineteen, and Jacob the oldest at twenty-one, so they got along pretty well and had been close while growing up.

Brad attended Ohio University and had technically been on winter break since Thanksgiving, but he was out of town with his parents, Sage, Parker and their kids for the next few days. Jacob was studying abroad in London and would only be home closer to Christmas and staying through New Year's. Lorenzo was living in Chicago now and was only coming home for Christmas Day and possibly New Year's Eve. It was strange to think of how they had all dispersed and gone their separate ways, but as he lay on the bed and stared at the old baseball posters and sports gear in the bin in the corner, the books on the shelves and the magazines hidden behind them, Jensen couldn’t help but smile.

The farm house was empty today. Natalie and Kyle had taken the kids to Kyle’s parent’s home in Springfield and Jensen had only stopped by to pick up some books Reid had let Natalie borrow. He’d taken a liking to the silence, though, which was impossible to find at his house (Ethan and his wife, Sarah, were staying with them through the holidays, their one-year-old Cole included). He considered taking a nap on the old bed. And then his phone went off.

 _What are you doing?_ It read. Jensen blinked before answering.

 _I’m at the farm, doing nothing. Why?_ he sent back.

No reply. Jensen frowned, hoping Jared was alright. Fifteen minutes later as he rummaged for something to eat in the kitchen, his worries were confirmed.

"Jensen?" he heard coming from the porch. Someone was banging on the screen door. Jensen did a double take through the window at the sound, completely startled to see Jared standing outside.

"Jared?" he called back, running around the corner toward the door and bursting out onto the porch. Jared took it as an invitation and entered the screen in area, dropping his bag and instantly reaching for Jensen.

For a moment they just held each other, hugging tightly. Jensen was smiling widely… until he pulled back and took a look at Jared. He took Jared’s face in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" he asked carefully, wanting to be more excited to see him but knowing something was wrong.

"I did something really stupid," Jared sighed in response, falling into Jensen. He wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist and hid his face against his shoulder.

Jensen tightened his arms around Jared’s shoulders, frowning against his hair and whispering, "It will be okay."

***

"Are you sure this is alright?" Jared questioned uncertainly as the lights flickered on in the wood-paneled room. "I mean, my snooping didn't exactly end well…"

"It's fine," Jensen laughed, pulling Jared into the room. "It's not like any of this is forbidden or something. I've just never looked through it much," he shrugged, striding across the small bedroom.

They were in another of the old guest rooms at the farm house, which was used more for storage than anything else these days. Jared cautiously took a seat on the bed, watching as Jensen scanned the bookshelf filled with old photo albums. He plucked two out with a soft "Ah ha!" and wandered over to Jared, curling a leg beneath him and sitting down beside him.

Silently he began to flip through the old album, laughing at some of the familiar pictures of his Dad, Luke Snyder, as a young boy. The images of Luke and Holden and Lily and his aunts and uncles, all so much younger, made him smile. There were old school pictures, group photos from the holidays. Some of the pictures Jensen had seen before, though most were new. He'd never really taken the time to sit and look through any of this.

"Is that the squash?" Jared asked with a laugh, sitting against Jensen's side and hooking his chin over Jensen's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jensen laughed. "This year's was bigger," he said with mock bravado, straightening and sticking out his chest. Jared shoved him a little and laughed along.

Jensen was just about to flip the page again when Jared suddenly tensed behind him.

"Wait," he said urgently, sitting up and scrambling to take the album into his own hands, eyes wide as he scanned the page again. It wasn't unlike the others on the past two pages, images of the family and friends gathered around the table for Thanksgiving. Some of the faces changed with each image based on who was in with the Snyders that year and who was not. One of the new faces in the last photo had grabbed Jared's attention and slammed into him like a freight train. He stared, fingers tenderly touching the plastic covering the original photo.

"What?" Jensen asked, though a part of him already knew what Jared was going to say.

"That guy, there," he said, pointing to a handsome brunette with a wide smile and sparkling blue eyes, holding the hand of an equally charming, younger Luke Snyder. "That's my Dad."

***

"That's your Dad?" Jensen repeated in disbelief.

Jared nodded. "And that… that's _your_ Dad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's my Papa," Jensen said quietly with a nod.

For a few minutes they sat in complete silence as Jensen turned the page, his fingers shaking a little. The next few images were of the same holiday season and held more group photos that included Luke and Noah together, looking as happy as any young couple could hope to be. Jared curled again Jensen's side, dropping his head onto the other boy's shoulder and linking their arms. They kept turning the page, finding more images here and there of the young couple, too shocked by the unsurprising revelation to say anything.

The silence was deafening, a cliché but true, for they were oblivious to the creak of the door or the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Jensen?" came a cool voice. Neither boy heard it. The owner of the voice crept quietly down the hall, stopping suddenly as he passed the occupied room.

"So what does this mean?" Jared asked quietly.

Jensen hesitated, closing the album and tossing it to his side. He wrapped an arm behind Jared, pulling the boy closer to his side and pressing his lips into his hair.

"I don't know yet," he answered. "But it doesn't change anything," he added hastily with a sigh. Both young men inhaled shaky breaths, clinging to each other a little more in the uncertain air.

In the hallway, Reid watched with a worried expression, concerned eyes matched by the deep frown on his lips. He heard a creak on the steps and turned down the hall, taking a few steps away from the door and holding a finger to his lips to signal Luke, who had just come to the top landing, to be silent. Luke didn't argue but tilted his head in confusion, carefully stepping closer. Reid moved back to where he could see into the room, and Luke joined him, covering his mouth to keep from gasping in surprise as his eyes took in the two boys sitting together on the bed.

"They looked happy, didn't they?" asked Jared. "I wonder what happened to them."

"I don't know," Jensen said easily. "I mean, obviously… something happened. But, I don't understand why that would make them so…"

"Tense?"

"Yeah," Jensen sighed.

"I think it's safe to say things didn't end well," Jared said with a humorless laugh.

Reid snorted. Luke elbowed him.

"Will they mind? That I'm here, I mean?"

"Of course not," Jensen answered confidently, though Reid knew that tone. He used it quite often, actually. A mask of certainty to hide the undeniable doubt.

"C'mon," Reid mouthed to Luke, taking him by the elbow and leading him down the hall as quietly as they could manage. It wasn't until they were in the kitchen and the door to the stairs was closed behind them that he let out a loud breath.

"We should call Noah," Luke said immediately. Reid sighed, dropping into a chair.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Reid, I'm serious. You really think Noah would just let Jared fly out here unexpectedly like this?"

"I know, I know," Reid groaned. "Doesn't mean I like the idea of opening out this particular can of worms again."

"I can't believe you're still jealous," Luke said with a grin as he began to call his mother.

"You can't be serious," Reid huffed. He opened his mouth to complain further, but Reid shushed him.

"Hey, how are you, Mom? Good, good. No, I didn't forget. Ha, alright. No, actually, I kind of have a, well, strange favor to ask you. I was wondering if you could give me Noah's phone number…"

***

"When did you last eat?" Jensen asked with a laugh. Jared's stomach was growling so loud even he could hear it.

"Er, I don't know. I think I had a sandwich around ten?" he answered sheepishly.

"It's almost six!" Jensen exclaimed.

"Time difference! It's only three in L.A.!" Jared countered, both boys trying not to start laughing.

"Idiot," Jensen teased, standing and pulling Jared with him off the bed. "C'mon, there's always food to be found at the Snyder Farm."

They clambered down the stairs noisily and Jensen threw open the door into the kitchen. It took them a few seconds to realize they weren't alone.

"I told you," Reid said, speaking to Luke but never taking his eyes off his son. "Eventually they'd have to eat."

"Dad? Papa?" Jensen said, panic in his voice. Reid stood, leaning back on the counter beside the sink. Luke sat at the table.

"Well that's one way to introduce us," said Reid, setting down the coffee mug in his hands and casually strolling around the island counter and toward the two young men. "And this must be Jared."

Jensen blinked.

"Jensen?" pressed Luke.

Jensen blinked again, then turned to Jared and back to his fathers.

"Oh, uh, yeah… Dad, Papa, this is Jared."

"Oh, I'm good," grinned Reid. Luke rolled his eyes, apparently amused by his husband's teasing. The boys, on the other hand, both look petrified. Jared stood slightly behind Jensen, tucked close to his shoulder.

"How did you know he was here?" Jensen asked, finally realizing that his parents had already known precisely who Jared was.

"You're not exactly the most observant of kids, are you?" Reid asked incredulously.

"Reid," Luke warned. Reid raised his hands in defeat. "We saw you upstairs," Luke began. "Upstairs, with the photo albums," he finished honestly. He didn't continue the subject further, but it was enough for Jensen, at least for now. At least he knew the conversation would happen eventually.

All was silent again, awkward glances being cast every which way.

"Well this has been fun," Reid said suddenly, stepping forward and clapping his hands together. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving-"

"You're always starving," Jensen said, though he didn't manage to sound quite as humorous as he wanted.

Reid grinned for a moment. "As I was saying," he continued. "I'm starving. I'm thinking Al's," he mused.

"Al's?" said Jared, his first words since they'd entered the question.

"It speaks!" shouted Reid excitedly, followed immediately by cries of "Reid!" and "Dad!"

"Al’s is a diner in town, best food save Aunt Natalie’s," Jensen explained over his shoulder to Jared, who let out a soft ‘Ah’ and nodded along.

"So Al’s it is?" inquired Luke, glancing around from face to face. When no one objected he clapped his hands together. "Alright. Let’s go before your Dad apparently starves to death," he continued with a wink to his husband, who was suddenly at his side and kissing his cheek. The two older them walked hand in hand out the door, playfully arguing and laughing their way across the porch.

"That was…" Jared hesitated.

"Awkward?"

"Amusing."

Jensen laughed appreciatively, kissing Jared quickly before turning toward the closet and pulling out his own coat and an extra for Jared. Unlike Jensen’s fathers, they didn’t walk hand in hand but they did walk close enough that their shoulders brushed with each step. Silently they climbed into the car, hands splayed over the fabric of the seat between them, pinky fingers overlapping.

****

Only once before had Jensen introduced his parents to a boyfriend, but that was in the tenth grade and only because Mike, said boyfriend at the time, was picking him up for the Spring Informal and Reid had insisted on making sure the kid was qualified to drive (he was barely sixteen and had gotten his license less than a week prior to the dance) before he let his son go anywhere with him. So really, dinner should not have been any kind of surprise for the poor boy.

They arrived at Al’s just after six to find it filled with the usual dinner crowd. Henry had sold the place years ago, focusing primarily on Metro and other ventures, but the joint hadn’t changed much in twenty years. A young waitress, greeting Luke by his first name and Reid as ‘Dr. Oliver’, seated them at a booth in the back corner.

Luke was apparently set on acting as nonchalant as possible, which of course only made Jensen and Jared more nervous than they already were. He was chatting easily about what to eat, what he tried last time and how he wanted to try something different. Reid rolled his eyes so dramatically it was practically audible.

"Alright, enough games," he groaned, closing his menu and folding his hands on the table, looking pointedly at Jared. Jensen could have died of embarrassment.

"Dad," he started, sinking in his seat.

"What?" Reid said innocently. "I just have a few questions for him is all."

Luke and Jensen let out identical sighs.

"So Jensen says you’re a med student," stated Reid.

Jared, who looked positively terrified, cleared his throat and looked at Jensen for encouragement before daring to meet Reid’s strong gaze again.

"Yes." That was all he could manage.

"And?"

Jared gulped and looked to Jensen again, widening his eyes in a silent plea for help.

"He wants to be a pediatrician," Jensen suddenly exclaimed a little loudly. He and Jared both began to burn scarlet in the cheeks.

"Ah," said Reid disinterestedly.

Jared sat up, appearing almost offended. "I want to do clinical work, helping young adults more than kids I guess," Jared began to explain a bit more confidently. "I already have my Associate’s Degree in social work and interned for the California Children and Family Services division over the summer. I want to help establish a free clinic system for youth, especially in big cities like New York, or L.A., where they need the help of doctors and social workers, together." Jared was sitting up straight, staring Reid straight in the eyes with determination, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He suddenly blushed red, realizing he’d gone on a short tangent and relaxing back into the seat.

Luke and Reid, and Jensen for that matter, were all staring.

"Wow," Luke finally said admiringly. "That’s impressive, Jared, and very ambitious. I think it’s a great cause, though."

"Please don’t offer him a grant or something," said Reid, completely ruining the moment. Luke’s shoulders fell and he glared quickly at the redhead. "And you’re a freshman, right? Right. So please explain how you already have a degree in social work," he continued, turning his attention back to Jared.

"I did what’s called the ‘Early College’ program in high school. I took college courses on top of my regular studies for three years at the community college," Jared explained slowly. Beside him, Jensen grinned, watching the uncertainty on his Dad’s face. He felt proud in that moment, reaching for Jared’s hand beneath the table and watching as his Dad searched for something to question.

"Stop bugging him, Reid," Luke piped in before Reid could push further. "That sounds like a great program. Why did you decide to study social work?"

"My Dad," admitted Jared sadly. Luke sat up and even Reid seemed to tense a little. Luke frowned.

"I bet he liked that," Luke replied carefully, smiling with sympathy in his eyes.

"He thought I was kidding at first," Jared laughed. "But when he saw my schedule my sophomore year, when I started taking the classes, and it was all humanities and social sciences and sociology, he finally believed me. I got to give a speech at graduation. I dedicated my degree to him."

"He would have been proud." This time it was Reid, much to everyone’s surprise. Jared nodded, but then the confusion sunk in, and he scrunched his face accordingly, glancing up at the two men who should have been strangers.

"How much do you know about my dads?" he asked suddenly. Jensen’s hand tightened, but Jared pulled away. "Or about me for that matter," he added bitterly, looking nervously at Jensen then back at Luke and Reid. The latter were exchanging concerned looks and Reid sighed, preparing to speak when the sudden movement of a man through the small diner caught their eyes.

A mix of panic and sudden relief were etched into the slightly aged face of Noah Mayer, who looked rather uncomfortable in his light jacket (for he hadn’t needed winter gear in years) and completely flustered as he made a bee-line toward the four men in the back.

"Dad," Jared shouted in surprise, standing suddenly. He was eye-to-eye with Noah.

"Damn it, Jared," Noah sighed, his voice shaking from the cold and exhaustion of a long day, reaching immediately to wrap his arms perhaps too-tightly around his son’s shoulders. Jared didn’t return the gesture at first, too shocked by his father’s appearance. Noah pulled back, holding Jared tightly by the shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I’m sorry," Jared said, suddenly feeling like a small child again and it showed in the way he hunched his shoulders and avoided his father’s eyes.

"Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time, Jared. Of all the stunts—" Noah paused, glancing down at the three pairs of eyes staring back at him. He sighed, rubbing Jared’s shoulders a moment and letting him go.

And then the real awkwardness began.

***

Noah cleared his throat, a faint red burning in his neck and cheeks. Reid's jaw was locked so tight Jensen wondered if he'd ever be able to open his mouth again. Luke looked torn in a way that neither boy could fully understand.

"Noah," said Luke first, forcing a sad smile. He slid out of the booth and stood, offering his hand awkwardly. "It's good to see you," he added, sincerity in every word.

"You, too, Luke," replied Noah, accepting Luke's hand. Jared and Jensen were watching carefully, wondering if perhaps things were finally going to begin to make some sense. After Jared' s story about the video, seeing the pictures of their fathers together… none of it added up, not completely anyway. They were desperate for answers, regardless of how willing their fathers were to give them.

"Dr. Oliver," Noah continued curtly, nodding in Reid's direction. Reid nodded back. There was a tension there, though both men appeared to be making a small effort. Jensen shifted uneasily in his chair and Jared longed to join him again in the booth, but instead he stood quite still beside his father, taking in the scene with wide eyes.

"Thank you for calling me about Jared," said Noah after a few moments of uneasy silence, locking eyes with Luke again. Both Jared and Jensen were quite aware of the pull between their dads at this point. Oh yes, there was something there.

"Of course. You would have done the same," Luke answered instantly, a smile flickering over his lips. Noah glanced down as though unsure of Luke's confidence in him, but somehow managed to smile a little nonetheless.

"I'm sorry about this, I don't know what he was thinking…" Noah trailed off with a sigh. Jared rolled his eyes and Reid, having witnessed the action, couldn't help but crack a grin.

"It's alright, Noah, really. We were happy to meet him, actually. Weren't we Reid?"

Reid blinked. "Yeah, of course," he answered flatly.

Silence again. Even the other guests were quite aware of just how uncomfortable the situation was. Finally, Luke cleared his throat and took a deep breath, clapping his hands together with a bright smile.

"How about we take this little reunion back to our place?" he suggested.

"We haven't even ordered yet," Reid protested, making the younger boys smirk.

"We have food at the house, Reid," Luke pointed out. Reid groaned but gave in quickly, sliding out of the booth to stand beside his husband. Jensen followed suit, awkwardly standing just to the side. Jared took a step back to be closer to him.

"Fine. You can follow us back," he said evenly to Noah, who simply nodded. Reid wrapped an arm possessively around Luke's waist and led the other man through the restaurant.

"I should probably go with my dad," Jared said quietly into Jensen's ear, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Yeah, you're right," Jensen frowned. "I'll see you at the house." He kissed Jared on the cheek before smiling awkwardly but politely at Noah and taking long to catch up with his fathers.

Now it was just Jared and Noah.

Jared opened his mouth to say something, but Noah closed his eyes and shook his head. "We'll talk in the car, alright?" he said, his voice tired. Jared hung his head a little and nodded, slowly following his dad out into the cold Illinois air.

***

"I'm sorry I ran out on you, I know it was stupid of me," Jared said once they were on the road, following behind Luke and Reid as planned.

"Yes, it was," Noah agreed. "I was worried sick about you, Jared. I had no idea where you'd run off to and you weren't answering your phone. I called some of your friends and they had no clue where you were. I was just about to go to the police when Luke called me." There was a strain to his voice; anger, sure, but genuine concern, the pain of a father who was worried about his child.

"I'm sorry," Jared said again in a small voice. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just… I was so angry with you, and with this whole mess. The first thing I thought of was…" He bit his lip.

"Was Jensen?" Noah finished for him, glancing over at his son knowingly before turning his eyes back to the dark, snow covered street.

Jared hesitated, staring at his father in surprise. "Yes, Jensen."

Noah nodded.

"I know you're confused, and I'm sorry that our issues are causing problems for you boys," Noah frowned. "I have nothing against Jensen, or his fathers," he said, seeming to struggle on the plurality of the word. "But, as you now know, we have… we have history. I just never thought you'd get tangled up in it," Noah frowned.

"You and Jensen's Papa, Luke… you were together once, weren't you?" Jared asked carefully after a moment. At first, Noah didn't even seem to hear, but Jared knew his father well enough to know better. So he patiently waited.

Noah inhaled slowly. "Yes, we were," was all he gave.

"Was it serious?"

Another pause. "Yes."

"What happened?"

Noah sighed. They had just turned down a street and Luke had turned the blinker on, pulling into a driveway. Noah parked on the street, using the arrival as a way to get out of answering. Jared didn't push.

***

"Make yourselves at home," Luke said as Noah and Jared entered their home. It was a modest home, not unlike Lily and Holden's, perhaps a little smaller. It was just enough for the family of three and the occasional guest or two. It was modern and clean, but also homey. As Noah looked around, following his hosts into the living room just off the entrance hall, he could easily see both Reid and Luke in the details. His stomach knotted, unsure how to feel about that.

Jensen was sitting on the couch when they walked in, standing up immediately and smiling despite himself as Jared made a beeline for him. They stood together, talking too quietly for the adults to hear.

"Would you like something to drink?" Luke asked. "We have… sodas, juice," he began to list.

"Soda is fine," Noah answered awkwardly.

"Jensen? Could you boys get the drinks for us?" he asked, giving Jensen a look. Jensen didn't need to be asked twice. He nodded and led Jared down the hall to the kitchen.

"I'll help them," Reid said, his voice strained, quickly following the boys out of the room.

***

"It's really good to see you, Noah," Luke said sincerely with a sad smile as he gestured for them to take a seat on the couch. "It's been too long. I hope you have a chance to stop by and see Mom before you go, I know she'd love to see you and not just email for once," he added, causing both he and Noah to laugh gently.

"I plan to," Noah said with a nod. "I don't plan to be here long," he said honestly, "but it is a bit… nostalgic, being back in Oakdale. I would definitely love to at least see Lily."

Luke smiled brightly.

"Ethan's in town," he said suddenly, glancing over at the box of baby toys in the corner. "He, Sarah and Cole are staying with us."

"Why not the farm house?"

Luke shrugged. "Sage and Mike are going to be staying there when they come into town in a few days. Faith is staying there, Parker and Lisa, Liberty and Gabriel. I guess Ethan figured she didn't need any more guests," he laughed.

"Makes sense," Noah nodded. "How are they doing? I mean, Lily updates me sometimes in her emails, but that's only once in a while…"

"They're good, really good," Luke answered happily. "Natalie will be glad to see you," he added with a smile.

Silence.

"I know this is… difficult, for you, Noah," Luke began carefully. Noah's eyes closed. Luke sighed, deciding to change direction a little. "Jared seems wonderful. He's so bright, so grown up."

This seemed to work, as Noah's lips turned up into a proud smile. "He's wonderful. He's a pain in the ass," he said with a laugh, "but he's a good kid. Stubborn, but that's not always a bad thing."

"Passionate," Luke corrected. "He reminds me of you."

"He reminds me of Jonathon."

Luke's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but they eased and a sympathetic expression covered his face.

"Yeah. That, too."

***

Reid was good with kids; it was teenagers he couldn't handle very well.

When he walked into the kitchen it was to find Jared and Jensen leaning on the counter, talking quietly between themselves again.

"Did you see the look on my Dad's face?" Jared was saying. It was the only thing Reid caught before clearing his throat, announcing his presence.

"Figured I'd help you boys with the drinks," Reid said dryly, immediately moving to the wine cabinet. They didn't keep alcohol in the house often, and only in small supply when they did. Reid had a few beers in the fridge and especially during the holidays they would have a small selection of fine wine. He opened it, glanced inside with a frown, and closed it again, heading straight for the fridge. When he closed that as well he had a beer in his hand and a smug look on his face. "Much better," he said, expertly knocking the cap off with the edge of the counter and taking a swig.

Jensen and Jared were trying not to grin as they watched.

"Wow," Jensen said. "Alright there, pops?"

"Hmm, never better," Reid said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I take it we shouldn't head back in there too soon?" Jared asked, mostly to Jensen but to Reid as well. Both men shook their heads.

"We'll know when we're allowed back in," answered Reid.

"I'm sorry if my showing up has caused any problems, I didn't mean…" Jared began hastily.

Reid held up a hand, shaking his head.

"Don't apologize, Jared," he began firmly. "This is something they, well, all three of us," he sighed, "have needed to work out for a while."

"Are you ever going to tell us what's going on?" Jensen asked.

Reid seemed to debate, eying his son carefully.

"You're smart boys, I'm sure you've figured at least some of it out by now," he said, pulling a stool up to the island counter. Jared and Jensen exchanged glances. "See? This isn't necessarily my story to tell, well, not all of it anyway. But let's start this way. What have you already figured out?"

Again the boys exchanged looks. "Well," started Jensen slowly. "We know that Papa and Jared's dad were together once," he began.

"Yes," Reid said sharply, taking another much needed sip of his drink.

"And that it was serious."

"Yes."

"We know that they both lived here, in Oakdale at some point. There's pictures of them together at the farm and in town."

"Yes."

"That's it."

Reid glanced up to find two young frowning faces staring back, silently begging him for details. Another sigh fell from his lips and he sat up, picking at the paper wrapped around the base of the bottle idly with his nail.

"Alright, Yes, your Dad," he said, nodding to Jared, "and your Papa," nodding to Jensen, "were together, a long time ago," he added pointedly. "I won't go into details, obviously I'm not the one to ask about that, but… extremely long story short, they went through a lot together." He paused, unsure how much Jared knew about his father's past and how much he was entitled to share. "Do you know, Jared, about your father's medical history?" he asked carefully.

Jared nodded, clearly confused as to what this had to do with anything. "I know he was temporarily blinded in an accident in college," he answered. "and that he moved to L.A. shortly after he got his sight back."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that’s all I know… why?"

Reid pursed his lips, picking more at the paper. "I'm the surgeon who gave your father his sight back."

***

"I want to explain it to them, Luke, all of it. I mean it, I do. Jared deserves to know about that part of me," Noah was explaining back in the living room. "I just… I don't know how to tell him. I was so horrible to you, to both you and Reid, after Jonathon…" he trailed off, choking a bit. "We'd finally gotten somewhere good, but I took my grief out on you and turned away your help. Again. And Jared is doing so well… he struggled for a bit at first, but he pulled through. He always said he was going to be the best, he was going to do it for Dad. I knew he didn't mean me, but I was proud of him. I _am_ proud of him."

"I know you are, Noah," said Luke, reaching for his ex-lover's hand. "And Jared… I think he would understand. I think he's just confused, they both are. They care about each other, but their parents obviously have something going on. That can't be easy."

Noah slowly nodded. "I know. It's just… obviously, we're still struggling. I love Jared. He's my _son_ , but sometimes I feel like we're still getting to know each other."

"Maybe you are," said Luke. "With everything Jared has been through in his life, you can't blame yourself when something like this happens. You are doing a wonderful job, Noah, don't even question that. That boy clearly loves and respects you."

For a moment Noah didn't respond, sitting in silence and clutching Luke's hand almost desperately. His bright blue eyes were glossed with tears, his lips pressed tight together to keep from quivering. He was swaying a bit, trying to keep himself focused.

"Thank you, Luke," he said quietly. "I am sorry, for everything, and that it took this long to tell you that."

"You don't need to apologize, Noah," said Luke softly.

"I would like… I want to talk to Jared, alone first. But I'd like to talk to Jensen, too, if that's okay with you. And Reid of course."

"Of course, Noah," replied Luke.

"I already booked a room at the Lakeview," Noah explained. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"We can talk to Jensen, too."

"Alright," Noah agreed. "But… I mean, he probably already knows a little about Jonathon, I'm sure Jared said something… but can you leave that part out when you talk to him? I want to talk to them about that myself."

Luke nodded. "I understand," he said, squeezing Noah's hand. For a moment they sat there, smiling at each other as they hadn't in man, many years.

"Thank you, Luke," Noah began. "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."

Luke, whose eyes were beginning to water as well, smiled brightly.

"I feel the same way, Noah."

Simultaneously the two old friends leaned in, arms tangling around the other and hugged each other tightly.

***

"What?" Jared and Jensen shouted together.

Reid glanced up as if expecting Luke to come running in. When he heard nothing, he turned back to Jared and Jensen with a sigh.

"The accident, it happened when your fathers were still together. Luke, Papa," he corrected himself to Jensen, "is the one who brought me in for the case."

"So wait, did you _steal_ dad from Noah?" Jensen pressed.

"No!" Reid said defensively. "I didn't steal anyone from anyone, Jensen. But it was… complicated."

"What happened after that?" asked Jared, eyes wide like a small child asking about Santa Clause.

"Ah, now _that_ is a question for your Dad, and your… other dad," Reid answered, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jensen whined.

"Jensen Edward, you are not three years old," Reid reprimanded.

"Edward?" Jared asked, grinning widely at Jensen, who punched him lightly in the arm.

"Oh, shut it," he growled.

"Everything alright in here?"

All three looked up to see Luke enter the kitchen, Noah a few paces behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Peachy," said Reid, bringing his beer to his lips.

Luke shook his head and rolled his eyes affectionately.

"We're going to get going, Jared," said Noah, stepping into the kitchen.

"What?" Jared exclaimed. "But Dad-"

"We're not going home yet, calm down," he added quickly. "We're just staying at a hotel, and we'll be back here tomorrow. We all have a lot to talk about," he said slowly, eyes drifting from Luke and Reid.

Jared glanced at Jensen for a moment and then nodded to his father.

"I'll walk you out," Jensen said quickly, They both still had their jackets on and so they sidestepped around the adults and into the hall, escaping to the front door.

"So who is going to fill me in?" Reid asked.

"Noah is staying at the Lakeview," Luke began. "He's going to talk to Jared tonight, and we're going to talk to Jensen."

It was clear by the way Reid tightened his lips that he didn't like the idea, but he nodded, knowing it needed to happen.

"And what about tomorrow?"

"Noah is going to come by and talk to both of them, together."

"I asked Luke if you could let me explain everything with Jonathon," Noah added.

Reid looked up and met Noah's gaze respectfully.

"Of course," he answered with a nod.

"Thank you," said Noah. "It was good to see you both again," he added. There was still obvious tension in the air, but they all knew it was at least an improvement. "I'll see myself out."

Luke nodded and he and Reid both watched as Noah left the kitchen, listening for the front door to open and close again.

"Wow," said Reid said, slumping a bit on his stool.

"Yeah," answered Luke with a sigh, moving to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around Reid's shoulders and Reid reached a hand up to cover Luke's. Luke rested his head against Reid's, gently pressing into him. "I'm sorry that this is so crazy."

"Why is it that all of you people feel the need to apologize?"

Luke smiled, kissing Reid's cheek.

***

"This should be an interesting night," said Jared as they made their way down the front porch steps.

"You'll call or text me, right? Tell me how it goes?"

"If I can," Jared nodded, knowing it would be hard to get any privacy while sharing a hotel room with his dad.

"I know our parents disagree, but, I'm really glad you came, Jared," said Jensen sweetly, stopping to take both of Jared's hands as they stood near Noah's rental car.

Jared said nothing in return, just smiling is bright dimpled smile and dropping a soft kiss on Jensen's lips. The slightly short boy let out a pleased sound of surprise, tugging on Jared's hands to pull their bodies flush against once another. Fingers untangling, Jared took Jensen's face in his hands while Jensen took a firm hold of Jared's waist, the simple kiss quickly intensifying. They rarely had any privacy, even back in New York, and the unexpected time together, _alone_ time, was something to be cherished.

Unbeknownst to them, the front door swung open again. Noah stopped suddenly at the dimly lit sight of his son and Luke's son embracing each other. He knew he should look away or make his presence known, but he couldn't bring himself to do either. As he watched the boys broke the kiss, holding each other close and resting their foreheads together, soft laughter falling from their lips. Noah reveled in the innocence of it all, the simplicity. It had been such a long time since he'd felt that way about anyone.

Finally he made his move, closing the door loudly behind him and pretending to search for his keys, eyes cast downward. The boys broke apart instantly at the sound, looking up to see Noah approaching. He glanced up as though he'd witnessed nothing, smiling tiredly at them both.

"It was good to meet you, Jensen," he said, offering his hand to the younger man, who shook it nervously. "We'll see you tomorrow."

He stepped around them and into the car, starting the engine. Jared and Jensen shared a quick, tight hug before Jared jogged around to his own door and got in. Jensen watched from the porch as they drove off, almost afraid to go back inside.

***

Jared and Jensen would in fact have a chance to talk that night, though not until hours later and after a few lengthy, heavy conversations with their respective parents. In the cozy kitchen of the Snyder-Oliver home as well as the far from homey hotel room at the Lakeview across town, Luke, Reid and Noah sat their sons down and took a moment to gather their thoughts. Reid reached for Luke's hand as the blond prepared his words. Noah picked at his nails nervously. And then the stories began.

"I'm just… I can't imagine my Papa with anyone else, you know?" Jensen was saying quietly into the phone, staring up at his ceiling. He was sprawled on his back, door closed, though he didn't care if his parents heard him talking.

"I know what you mean," Jared said, voice heavy and echoing a little. He'd told Noah he needed some air, and though he was sure his Dad knew he was leaving to call Jensen, Noah didn't protest. Jared now sat on a bench in the empty pool room, the warm, humid air and the smell of chlorine familiar and comforting.

"I'm not trying to pry or anything, really, it's just… they sort of stopped. I mean, they told me about how your dad left for L.A. and they started talking again a few months later and things seemed alright with them. I guess your dad was even here for my first birthday," Jensen sighed, wishing he could remember.

"Yeah, my dad told me about that, too," Jared chimed in.

"They gave me all these details, like how I made a mess of the cake and your Dad teased my Dad about loving food like he does, which is true," he said with a smile, trying to lighten the very tense mood. He heard Jared give a short laugh on the other end, which encouraged him. "and about how great things were, that they were becoming friends again, moving on. But then they got quiet and vague and just said that things changed."

"My dad didn't say much about that either," sighed Jared, leaning back on the wall. "But he did tell me that he wants to talk to us, both of us, tomorrow."

"Papa mentioned that," Jensen frowned.

"And he told me a little about what he wants to talk about… I just, I think I want to talk to you first. I think there are some things you don't know about me, things you should know," Jared said nervously. Jensen sat up in his bed, shoulders tightening.

"Okay?" he said uncertainly. He could hear Jared let out a heavy sigh on the other end.

Leaning forward, Jared rested an elbow on his knee, using his free hand to hold back his damp hair from his face.

"I told you, how I wasn't adopted by Noah until I was eleven years old, right?" he began slowly.

"Yeah," Jensen said. "He and your other dad, Jonathon right?"

"Exactly." Jared paused. "It wasn't… the story isn't that simple. I mean, you know the basics, but…" he trailed off, sighing in frustrating. Jensen could hear his footsteps echoing in the room as he paced. "I already knew Jonathon, Dad, before they adopted me. He was… sort of like a mentor to me. Truth is, I'd been in the foster system since I was two, and I was such a stereotype. I got into trouble all the time, spent a good couple of months over the years in detention centers," he continued carefully, listening for Jensen's reaction was hearing nothing yet. "Dad, _Jonathon_ , was a social worker, who was assigned to my case."

Jensen let out a soft, "mmhmm," familiar with this part of the story, even if he hadn't known about Jared's delinquent past.

"I didn't like him at first. I was only ten, and I was struggling. My grades were slipping, I hated the family I was with, I was always picked on at school for, well, lots of things, really. I was only a kid but I already knew I was different," he explained. "Yeah, gay, even if I didn't understand it or really know the word for it, but I knew I wasn't interested in the girls in movies or at school, it was the guys I found myself staring at. And on top of that, I was smart. Not, I don't know, a geek or something, but I got things easily, even if my grades didn't show it. I didn't fit in with the kids at school and I was miserable all of the time. Dad helped me through it, though… I confided in him, told him everything. I remember when he introduced me to Noah. They'd just gotten engaged and he wanted to show me that different isn't bad, that sometimes it's wonderful." Jared smiled, thinking back on the early memories he had of his unorthodox family. Jensen smiled, too.

"It sounds like things got better for you," Jensen chimed in.

Happy to hear a positive response, to know that Jensen wasn't running, Jared smiled wider and felt encouraged to continue.

"It did," he said. "I was Dad's best man at their wedding and a few months later the adoption was final. I finally had a family," he said, voice thick with emotion. "I still had trouble, I got detention a lot, got suspended a few times… thought Dad, both dads, were gonna kill me," he laughed. "But they helped me. They encouraged me to do the Early College program and so I did. It was the best five years of my life."

Jensen knew what came next, though he also knew that his knowledge of the situation, of the story, was limited. He tensed, preparing for Jared to go on, unsure how much he wanted to hear and wishing they could do this in person. He wanted nothing more than to hold Jared in his arms for this conversation, to make sure the other boy knew he was alright, that he was loved.

"And then it all came crumbling down," said Jared, devastation in his voice. "I knew Dad was sick, but I didn't know the details. I think they didn't want to scare me," he explained as if trying to figure it out himself, which to this day he still was. "It wasn't until he had to start chemo that they told me it was Leukemia. We fought, for almost a year we fought. I remember he'd been doing okay, not better, but okay. I came home from school in a really good mood, I can't even remember why… and I saw my… Noah, sitting on the couch with he and Dad's wedding photo in his hand. He was crying, and I just knew."

Jensen's eyes began to water and he wiped them away quickly as though afraid someone would see. All he knew before tonight was that Jared's other dad had died when he was still young, and that was all. The details, even the basic details, tore at him, especially now that he knew the other man whose heart had been broken by the loss; Noah.

"I started screaming and I ran out of the house. I just kept running. I ran all the way to the hospital. They hadn't taken him away yet, and so I just sat there beside his bed, holding his hand and begging him to open his eyes. Dad finally showed up a little while later. He didn't try to make me leave… he just-" Jared's voice cracked as the memories came back, unable to stop the tears. "He just held me, and Dad, until my grandfather, Jonathon's dad, came by and helped us leave."

There was silence for a good long while, both boys wrestling with their emotions, longing to feel the other's touch. Jensen breathed slowly, deeply, trying to prevent himself from sniffling too loudly. Jared didn't bother trying.

"I was just angry, Jens," Jared cried into the phone. "I was angry at everything. At my friends, my teachers, the world! I was even angry at my Dads… at Jonathon for leaving, and at Noah. I don't even know why I was mad at him I just… I finally had something of my own, I finally had a real family, for the first time in my life, and it was gone."

"Jared…" Jensen whispered, voice shaking.

"But it wasn't gone," Jared continued weakly, sniffling quietly. "I still had Noah, even if I didn't know it then. I ran to the East Coast to get away, from that city and the reminders, from him. I know… I know it's not quite true, but then again, it's the truest thing I know… that Noah, even if we butt heads and even if he came into my life at such a, such a strange and hard time, he's still my Dad. He held me together when I thought I was going to fall apart for good. I can't believe I didn't see that for so long."

"I know he understands, Jared," Jensen said soothingly. "He loves you, that's obvious. You were both, _are_ both hurting. I don't think either of you knew how to handle that," he offered.

Jared nodded. "I know. And you're right, we didn't. I just wish that I could make it up to him."

"Then tell him that, tell him what you just told me," suggested Jensen confidently. "I think he needs to hear it, and I think you need to say it out loud to him."

Jared nodded again, a hand pressed to his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered after a few moments, blinking away the tears.

"It's what I'm here for."

***

It was not quite nine o'clock in the morning when Jensen's cell phone woke him up, seven minutes before his alarm. He groaned, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver, though heard nothing back. He held the phone out, staring at it through squinted eyes, only to realize he had a text. He sighed impatiently, opening it and waiting for his eyes to adjust to the small screen.

 _'Sorry if this wakes you. Talked to Dad. You were right. See you around 4?'_

Jensen smiled sleepily and quickly texted back.

 _'Glad to hear it. Four it is.'_

***

"Did you know about Jared?" Jensen asked out of the blue at the kitchen table. He, Luke and Reid were seated around it, each picking at the lunches they had made for themselves. Luke had a salad, Reid had a small but stuffed sandwich and potato chips, and Jensen was picking at store-brand chicken strips. "I mean, about his childhood and everything with Jonathon?"

Luke and Reid exchanged looks, which was already enough of an answer.

"Yes, we did," said Luke first.

"How did I never know about any of this?" Jensen demanded. "Not just about Jared, but about Noah. I mean, you said he was at my birthday party. You guys were obviously still friends for a long time!" he shouted angrily.

"It's complicated, Jensen," sighed Luke.

"I'm so tired of complicated," the younger boy whined, slouching in his chair.

"You do realize you live in _Oakdale_ , don't you?" asked Reid, for which he received a sharp jab to the side, courtesy of Luke's elbow.

"It's not our place to explain it, Jensen," said Luke calmly. "Noah wants to explain it himself."

Jensen simply nodded, glancing at the clock which read two forty three, and willing time to go faster.

***

"Thank you, Jensen, for letting me talk to you both," Noah said awkwardly as he sat down in the chair across from Jared and Jensen, who sat side-by-side on the couch in Luke and Reid's living room. The couple was out at the farm for the evening, giving Noah and the boys time to talk privately. "I know… I know all of this, is a lot to take in and it's confusing for you both. I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry that the things I've done have had such a direct impact on your lives. I never wanted that for you," he said sincerely, eyes focused on his own son.

Neither boy said anything, respectfully silent as they watched the relatively young man with old eyes and an old soul sort through his thoughts.

"You both know where this story starts, and you know where it ends," Noah began. "After I first left Oakdale and moved to L.A. I didn't think that Luke and I would ever work things out," he said honestly. "I was still so angry and so hurt. I was still in love with him. I know that’s difficult and strange for you to hear, but it's the truth. I didn't think I would ever love somebody else. I once told him that every major milestone in my life, he'd been there to hold my hand and give me strength. When I came to L.A., I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to do it on my own.

"Easter that following year, Luke's family invited me to the farm. I was struggling professionally and financially, and truth is, I missed the Snyders. They were the closest thing to a family I had. Lily, Jensen's grandmother," he explained to Jared, "told me that Luke also wanted me to come, knowing that was a concern. So I took a chance and I said yes.

"They announced their engagement, your parents," he nodded to Jensen, "after dinner. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. It was the last thing I'd expected to happen while I was there. It hurt. But… I think I'd been away from the situation long enough to be able to step back, to see things a bit more clearly. I was still angry and in pain and I still couldn't stand your Dad," he chuckled gently, "but Luke was happy. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time, maybe ever. I told them congratulations and flew back to L.A.

"We emailed a little, eventually started calling one another. We were talking almost every week, just updating one another on how life was going. I even came to sort of like Reid," he grinned, "and though it wasn't perfect, it was a start. Luke's foundation was growing, the Snyder Pavilion was finally opened. I finally landed my first real directing gig and was busy promoting my film. Our lives were moving on, moving away, but still tried to keep in touch.

"A few years later, when you boys were probably about eight or nine, is when I met Jonathon." Noah paused a moment, smiling sadly as he looked back on the beginning of, well, everything. Jared already knew the gist of the story, but Noah wanted Jensen to know it, too, and for Jared to better understand.

"It was sort of a blind date, actually," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "A couple of mutual friends invited us to a party and introduced us. At first we were both a bit unsure about it, but we sat down, had a drink and started talking. He was handsome, maybe a year or two older than me. He had a great laugh, loud and over the top, but contagious," he smiled. Across from him, Jared found himself smiling, too.

"I miss his laugh," he commented quietly. Jensen looked to him, smiling in turn and reaching for Jared's hand.

"Me, too," Noah said, glancing at their joined hands and nodding approvingly. "He was a pretty quiet person, but when you got him laughing he was the loudest in the room," he chuckled. "We dated for a few years before I proposed-"

"I thought he proposed to you?" Jared chimed in with a laugh. Noah shook his head with a smile.

"It was sort of a mutual thing?" he chuckled. "I finally got up the nerve to ask him after dinner at his place. I was too nervous to do the one-knee thing, but I pulled out the box with the ring and popped the question. Then he started laughing," Noah said affectionately, smiling widely. Jensen found himself smiling along. It was impossible not to as he listened to the story. "I was so confused and started freaking out a little, actually. Then he pulled out a ring from his pocket and said that he'd been carrying it around, waiting for the right time to ask me himself."

"That's awesome," Jensen said suddenly with a soft laugh. Jared grinned at him.

"It was pretty awesome," Noah agreed. "It was shortly after that that Jonathon introduced me to Jared," he said, smiling affectionately at his son. "You were barely ten, a troublemaker even then," he winked. "I could tell you were special to him. One night he was telling me about how you might have to transfer to another foster home on the other side of the city-"

"I remember that," Jared frowned.

Noah nodded. "He was devastated. He kept saying that he just wanted you to finally have a real home, a real family. I told him that he was your family," Noah said softly, never looking away from his son. Both Mayer men were staring at each other with glossy eyes. "We'd talked about starting a family, and though we always thought we'd adopt a younger child, it was clear that Jonathon loved you, and you'd somehow managed to wrap me around your finger pretty quickly, too," he smiled, voice shaking with emotion. "We started going through the appropriate channels and filling out paperwork the very next week. Six months later we were married, two months after that, you were moving in with us. The best two days of my life," he continued, unable to fully hold back the tears.

Jensen heard Jared sniff beside him and looked over to see his boyfriend red-eyed but smiling, gazing lovingly at the man he called his father. His grip on Jared's hand tightened slightly and Jared instinctively leaned into him, resting his head against Jensen's shoulder.

Noah took a steady breath, closing his eyes a moment and shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts and regain the strength to continue. He absentmindedly twisted the silver band on his left ring finger.

"We should have told you sooner, Jared," Noah began again, his voice low, nervous even. "About Jonathon being sick." He stopped again and Jared sat up. Both boys could sense that things had taken a more serious turn.

"Dad?" Jared asked carefully. Noah had closed his eyes again, but slowly he looked up with apologetic, tear-filled eyes.

"Your Dad was sick before we got married," Noah began, choking a bit on the words. Jared sat up, his breath catching and an unspoken demand for more obvious in his expression. "He'd first been sick a few years before I met him, but he was in remission. About two months before the wedding we found out he was sick again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jared cried, his voice straining.

"We didn't tell anyone at first," Noah said, trying to sound calm. "We didn't want to jeopardize the adoption, not when it was almost final. The doctors were confident that we could fight it again if we tackled it quickly, and it seemed to be working. Your Dad was so strong, he was able to fight it, to keep it from interfering with his life for years… but it caught up to him, and finally we had to face the truth. That's when we told you, Jared. I am so sorry."

Jared's eyes were unfocused, staring in the direction of the coffee table but empty and cold as he tried to absorb what his Dad was telling him.

"When Jonathon d-," Noah continued to explain, choking noticeably, "When we lost him, I didn't know how to face the world. Luke actually flew out to L.A. to see me, to try and help me."

"He did?" asked Jensen, who was pressing his arm against Jared's, clinging to his hand.

Noah nodded.

"That's when things fell apart. I was angry and heart broken and so scared. I didn't know how to face the world without Jonathon by my side," he cried, taking a moment to cover his eyes with his hand as he fought against the sobs that threatened to overtake him. It had been so long since he'd spoken about Jonathon this way.

"You fought," said Jensen gently. Noah looked up.

"Yes, we did," he said quietly. "I was… I'm sure you already know, about how I pushed him away when I was blind, and many times before that. I never meant to hurt him," he clarified, almost pleading with Jensen. "When he came out to L.A., though, I fell back into that. I found myself feeling angry with him, wondering why he got to be happy, why he still had this perfect life, with a husband and a son and a family, and here I was, feeling like I'd lost everything. I criticized him, I opened old wounds, said whatever I knew would hurt. It was wrong, itt was cruel. I've regretted hurting him like that, again, every day since."

Jensen hung his head, nodding understandingly. He only looked up when he felt Jared shift beside him.

"But you weren't alone," Jared nearly whispered.

"No, I wasn't," said Noah, again staring intently at his son. "I had you, but I didn't always see that. You were angry and hurting, too, and I wasn't there the way I should have been."

Jared shook his head urgently. "No," he insisted, pulling away from Jensen a little. "You _were_ there. You have been more of a father to me than anyone else in my life," he said through sniffles.

Neither man spoke another word as Jared stood abruptly and took three large strides to meet his Dad, who was now standing as well, and desperately wrapping his arms around him. He clung to his father's shoulders, sobbing into his collar while Noah hugged him back, holding him tightly, on hand flat against the back, the other over the back of his head. Jared fisted Noah's jacket, crying openly against the denim.

From the couch, Jensen watched, a fist pressed against his smiling lips as tears rolled down his face.

****

Luke and Reid returned, cautiously entering the room to find the three men laughing. When Luke asked them what was so funny, Jensen grinned mischievously up at his father and said, "So you and Uncle Casey, huh?"

Reid joined in on the laughing while Luke blushed furiously and glared at Noah.

"Should I tell them about Zac the Whack?" he threw back playfully, causing Noah to now turn red and shake his head.

"I think we're good," he said.

"Wait, what?" Jared laughed, looking from his father to Luke.

The five of them fell into a good hour or two of story telling, recounting the ridiculous tales of Luke and Noah's time together, as well as bull-riding in Dallas and Richard ( _"You mean that kid who always hung around your room dressed like a five year old?" "A five year old?" "Yeah, you know, the striped polos. Ugh." "You mean like the ones Luke wore til about a week before you showed up?" "Watch it!"_ ) Some were funny, some were sweet, others were simply too crazy to believe. Time flew and the tears dried and the smiles grew.

As the sun began to fall, casting dark shadows through the cozy living room, Noah announced that he and Jared should probably get going.

"You guys could stay for Christmas," Jensen offered quite suddenly, looking flustered by the sudden attention, but refusing to take the suggestion back. "I mean, it's two days away… surely you guys can stay a few more days."

"I'm afraid we already have plans," Noah explained, shaking his head. "We're spending the day with Jared's grandparents."

Jared frowned, obviously torn, and Jensen hung his head, nodding in understanding through clearly dissatisfied.

"We could always come up for New Years-"

The words had barely left Noah's mouth before both boys, standing side-by-side, were beaming up at him.

"That is, if it's alright with your dads of course," he added, glancing at Luke and Reid. The couple stood together, Reid's arm lazily around Luke's waist out of habit. He was staring back blankly, though Luke was smiling kindly at him.

"Of course," said Luke. "We'd love to have you up here for New Year's."

The two old friends shared a smile and nodded. There was no time for regrets, they knew. There was only time to enjoy that things had in their own way worked out, that their relationship was back to how it should have been long ago and where it was at its best. Regardless of their struggles, Noah and Luke still knew each other better than just about anyone, and there was a bond there that would never truly be broken.

The five of them crowded into the parlor to say their goodbyes. Reid and Noah shook hands and even exchanged a smile. Luke of course hugged Noah tightly before holding him at arm's length for a moment, just smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas, Noah."

"Merry Christmas, Luke."

On the other side of the front door, the boys had escaped to the porch. They sat on the railing, legs and arms touching, Jared's gloved hand holding Jensen's bare one from touching the cold metal of the railing.

"This is so crazy," Jensen laughed after a few moments of silence. Jared had no choice but to laugh in agreement.

"Tell me about it," he grinned. "But you know… I'm glad we found out, that they told us everything."

"Me, too."

They didn't say anything else, just sitting there together in the cold winter air. Jared dropped his head onto Jensen's shoulder and Jensen pressed his fingers into Jared's palm, but otherwise they were quite still, at least until the door opened before them.

Slowly the adjusted, sitting up and rolling their shoulders, shaking the comfort and tiredness from their muscles.

"You ready to go?" Noah asked as he stepped out onto the porch. Luke and Reid lingered in the doorway.

Jared glanced at Jensen and smiled, squeezing his hand.

"See you next week?" he asked. Jensen's face lit up.

"Yeah. See you next week."

Jared's smile grew and he dropped a quick kiss onto Jensen's lips, his free hand cupping his face. Jensen pressed his lips back, completely unaffected by the fact that his parents were watching. It was a short kiss that ended all too soon before Jared was pulling away and telling his father that he was ready. He kept glancing back at Jensen as they walked down the drive to Noah's rental car, eyes locked even as they pulled away.

Once the car was out of sight Jensen finally stood, smiling at his two dads and stepping into the house.

***

"How come I never knew about Noah?" Jensen returned to the question suddenly as he and his fathers set about preparing dinner in the kitchen. Neither of his parents stuttered for a moment, continuing their tasks cleaning off green beans and putting the lasagna into the oven without disruption. Luke did sigh quietly, turning to lean his lower back into the edge of the counter and shrugging in his son's direction.

"It isn't something I tried to hide," he explained matter-of-factly. "We talked through email mostly, maybe a call here or there. Our lives were going in different direction. We kept in touch, but he wasn't a constant in my every day life anymore. I probably mentioned him around you a couple of times over the years, maybe even Jared, but I don't expect you to remember that."

Jensen nodding in understanding. He knew his parents both had friends from out of town that they'd met in school or through their jobs that Jensen didn't know about. He supposed he shouldn't be quite so surprised.

"When I went out to L.A. a few years ago, I was gone for less than a day, and I told your Dad not to say too much," Luke began again.

"I told you he had a last minute business trip," Reid piped in, setting the timer on the oven.

Luke nodded. "I didn't want to worry you, especially since it had to do with a friend you didn't really know about," he said. Then he paused, sighing again and dropping his shoulders. "I suppose I made a point not to mention him much around you if I'm being honest," he admitted. "Maybe not consciously, but I didn't want to worry about opening up all the drama of my past on you. My past, _our_ past," he corrected as he met his husband's eyes, "shouldn't affect you. I know it does, it _has_ , but I just wanted to keep that drama to myself."

"I understand, Papa," Jensen insisted, coming to stand beside Luke. "Noah was probably the same way," he mused. "Which would explain why Jared didn't know about you either. He saw a video with you, from when Noah was blind we think. He didn't know who you were."

"That makes sense," Luke nodded. "He wasn't there when I was in L.A. From what Noah was saying about when they lost Jonathon, Jared wasn't home much."

"He had a hard time handling it. Still does," Jensen frowned. "I can't imagine if I lost one of you."

Luke smiled with teary eyes and wrapped an arm around Jensen, pulling him into his side. Jensen fell freely into his father's embrace, resting his head on his Papa's shoulder. Reid, who had come to stand across from Luke, arms crossed and leaning on the island, smiled kindly at his husband. Luke reached for him and Reid obliged, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Oh, let's just get this over with," he groaned dramatically, though with a devilish grin on his lips. Jensen laughed and the three stood up, arms tangling around on another in an anything-but awkward, and much needed, family group hug. Reid pressed a kiss to Luke's temple and then to the top of Jensen's head, causing the young man to laugh.

"Alright, alright," Jensen chuckled, sounding so much like his Dad. Luke rolled his eyes and Reid laughed triumphantly, all three pulling simultaneously away.

"Now that that's over," said Reid, clapping his hands together. "I need something to nibble on."

"Reid!" Luke laughed. "You can't wait thirty minutes?"

Reid blinked. "What do you think?"

"He doesn't," Jensen answered, popping a green bean into his mouth. Reid fell into laughter again and Luke began to chase his son through the kitchen, poking him in the ribs when he had the chance before being grabbed by the waist and pulled into a quick kiss by Reid. He sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes playfully and smiling back at Jensen who grabbed up another handful of raw green beans, shaking his head in amusement. Reid held Luke from behind, resting his chin on Luke's shoulder and winking at Jensen. It was a good night.

No. It was a perfect night.

***

Silence was a rare thing when it came to the holidays with the Snyders. There were children yelling and laughing and running every which way, parents calling after them and other adults chatting idly throughout each room of the farm house. Smells filled the air just as noticeably as the noise did, the aroma of chicken and beans and apple pie coming from the kitchen where Natalie, so much like he Grandma Emma, had prepared a wonderful selection of goodies for everyone to nibble on for New Year's Eve. The house was filled with family and friends, introductions and reunions. There was something magical about the holidays at the Snyder Farm, and this year was no exception.

"I think that's the last of them," Jensen laughed softly as he reentered the living room, dropping onto the cushion beside Jared.

"Thanks for the help," said Uncle Ethan with a sigh of laughter, following Jensen into the room and taking a seat beside his wife, Sarah. It was close to ten o'clock and finally the youngest of the children had worn themselves out and were sleeping soundly in the various guest rooms and playpens upstairs. Some of them would be woken up just before midnight to celebrate, though they would let the babes who didn't understand sleep through the festivities. Ethan and Natalie, along with Jensen, Brad and Jacob, had helped to carry and lead all the little, yawning faces up the stairs.

"Some things never change around here," laughed Noah, who was seated in the room as well near the fire next to Faith. Everyone smiled in agreement.

The chatter continued and the stories were told, the various occupants of the room taking the brief time together to catch up on each other's lives. As crazy as these get-togethers could be, it always seemed that there were never enough of them in a year.

"Having fun?" Jensen asked quietly, leaning back into Jared's shoulder. Everyone else was wrapped up in conversation, making them nearly invisible to the rest of the room.

"Yeah, I am," Jared smiled happily, draping an arm behind his boyfriend. "You're family is crazy," he laughed. "But I like it."

"You should have seen them at Christmas," Jensen chuckled. "I think they got most of the crazy out of their systems. Only one person stormed out, though, so that's good," he shrugged.

Jared laughed and rolled his eyes, imitating his boyfriend's grin.

"So how was your Christmas?" Jensen asked, finally having the chance to talk one-on-one with Jared without interruptions since he'd arrived earlier that afternoon.

"It was good," said Jared with a kind smile. "I got to spend time with my grandparents, and my aunt was there, Jonathon's older sister. She has two kids, Kyle and Melissa. They're eight and ten and they follow me everywhere," he laughed.

"Oh, I bet you love it."

"Sometimes," Jared admitted. "It was nice, though, to be around family. Aunt Sam lives in Houston, so I don't get to see her often, and Uncle Richard and the kids."

"Sounds wonderful," Jensen smiled.

Jared laughed to himself. "My Grandpa nearly burnt the roast, though. Well, he sort of _did_ , at least a little," he explained, causing Jensen to laugh along. "Set off the smoke alarm and everything, but we managed to save most of it."

"Nothing burned around here, though Dad did consider pretending he burned the mashed potatoes just so he could keep it to himself."

"How do you burn mashed potatoes?"

"Beats me."

They both laughed quietly, Jared dropping his arm from Jensen's shoulders to rest on their thighs, which were pressed together, fingers finding each other and intertwining effortlessly.

There was an easy silence.

"You're Dad looks happy," Jensen commented, glancing over to where Noah was laughing with Faith and Luke. Reid sat beside Luke, talking to Jack and Holden though he still kept a gentle hold on Luke's hand, much the way Jared and Jensen were now.

"He is," Jared agreed, his face glowing with a smile. "I haven't seen him laugh that much in a long time."

Jensen didn't say anything in reply, simply squeezing Jared's hand, gaining the taller boy's attention long enough to lean in and gently kiss him.

"Oh, get a room!"

The boys looked up to see Brad and Lorenzo making faces at them and they had to laugh. Jensen reached behind him and chucked a pillow right into Lorenzo's face.

"Oh, don't be jealous!" he called. They all erupted into laughter.

Across the room, distracted momentarily by the loud noises coming from the younger crowd in the room, Faith's lips spread into a classic Snyder grin.

"They're cute together," she commented to Luke and Noah. Both men smiled happily, looking over at their sons, how comfortable they were and how happy they appeared. "But _god_ are they like their dads!" she said dramatically, earning playful glares from both directions.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Luke to his sister with a wink.

"Not at all, big brother," Faith smirked. "Seriously, though… Jensen seems pretty happy, Luke. I remember the last time I was in town. My gosh, the kid reminded me of _me_ when I was a teenager," she said with a mock cringe. Luke and Noah laughed. "It's good to see him smiling again. He's got your smile," she said to Luke, though her eyes never left her nephew.

"He's adopted, Faith," Luke laughed, glancing at Noah with amusement in his eyes.

"So? He's still got your smile. And that… eye roll thing from Reid."

"She's right on that one," Noah agreed quickly, causing them all to laugh.

"What about me?" Reid had turned toward their conversation at the mention of his name, causing the laughter to extend.

"Not a thing," said Faith with a wink. Reid rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack and Holden. Once he was looking away, the three let began to giggle again.

"What about Jared, Noah?" Faith asked after the giggling subsided.

The middle-aged man glanced lovingly over at his son, smiling kindly before glancing down at the glass in his hands.

"I can't even remember the last time I saw him this happy," he said honestly. "Probably before Jonathon died."

Faith nodded, instinctively reaching out to rub Noah's arm, glancing over at the boys again.

"They really are cute," she mused, breaking the serious moment and causing her brother and friend to shake their heads, hardly surprised. "And seriously, leave it to you to have gay sons."

Both men began to laugh loudly, gaining the attention of nearly everyone in the room while Faith smiled proudly.

It was eleven fifty-six when the conversations began to dwindle and the TV was turned back on. Everyone gathered so they could see the screen, poppers and noise makers in hand.

Fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine. The countdown began and once they reached twenty seconds, nineteen seconds, everyone began to count out loud. Jensen stood in the back with the rest of the young men, pressed slightly against Jared's side as they all laughed and called out the final few seconds.

Ten, nine.

He glanced up at Jared, slightly taller but not by much, a wide smile on his face, dimples showing and his hair falling perfectly into his eyes. He then looked across the room at his fathers, who stood together, Luke counting out loud and Reid just smiling, an arm around his husband as always. Noah stood just to Luke's left with Faith. His family was scattered all around him, faces of those he loved above all else surrounding him in every direction.

Four, three.

Two, one.

"Happy New Year!"

The words rang so loudly through the house that Jensen could feel them in his chest. Confetti began to fly out of the poppers and the shrill noise of noise makers filled the air. As is tradition, the sound faded ever so slightly moments later as the couples paired off and the first kiss of the new year was shared. Jensen and Jared laughed as they watched Faith kiss Noah on the cheek, causing him to laugh. Brad tugged at Jacob, doing the same, regardless of how much Jacob protested. Lorenzo practically fell over in laughter.

"Happy New Year," Jared all but whispered, taking Jensen's hand amongst the chaos, which seemed to disappear around them as their eyes met.

"Happy New Year," Jensen repeated. For a moment they simply stared at one another, smiles wide and happiness radiating from every inch of their skin. Jared glanced down and Jensen took his cue, reaching out to cup Jared's face within both of his hands and guiding them into a mutual kiss. Short, sweet, perfect. When he pulled away, Jared was smiling even wider than before.

"C'mere, you!" Brad tugged at Jensen's arm, pulling him away from Jared and kissing him firmly on the cheek, causing his younger cousin to let out sounds of disapproval and Jared to laugh.

"Uh, get off!" Jensen laughed loudly.

"Oh, c'mon, like a guy kissing you bothers you!" Lorenzo laughed.

"I'm gay, not incestuous," Jensen laughed. Jacob quickly offered a high five, rolling with laughter at the look on Brad's face.

"Get your ass over here, Mayer," said Brad and Lorenzo, gesturing for Jared to move into their little inner circle. Brad was pulling the string of two more poppers and Jacob was obnoxiously blowing on a noise maker in Jensen's ear, causing him to bat at his cousin and then return the favor.

The five of them continued immaturely picking on one another, over the top celebration ensuing and laughter filling the air. Around them similar scenes were playing out between old friends and loved ones.

 

"Happy New Year, Dr. Snyder-Oliver," Luke was saying into his husband's ear across the room. "I have a feeling it's going to be a pretty great one."

"Happy New Year, Mr. Snyder-Oliver," Reid returned, kissing his husband soundly on the mouth again. "I have a feeling you're right."


End file.
